


My Pet

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Collar, F/M, Handcuffs, Leather, Pegging, Pet, S&M, Sex, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, leash, my pet, owning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien is Ladybug's special pet, Kitty.  Ladrien and Adrienette Sin. Aged up.  One Shot.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lick it.” Ladybug pulled on the leash that was attached to Adrien’s studded black leather collar, as he dipped down and licked a bowl of cream with the tip of his tongue. He supported his weight on the palms of his hands and knees. 

He was clad in only a pair of short black leather shorts and the black studded collar. His blonde hair was messy and sat in front of his crystal green eyes. 

She ran her hand along his spine, before sliding her hand over and around his rounded ass. She gripped it in her hands and he groaned. “You’ve been a bad kitty. Running out in front of that Akuma when I told you to fall back.” Ladybug smacked him on the ass and he moaned louder, biting his bottom lip. “On your knees.” 

He sat back on his heels like he was asked, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. She ran a red riding crop over his erection and gave it a light smack. He groaned and looked up at her with a dangerously sexy expression. She smirked at him and pulled a chair over to her. 

She propped one foot up on the seat, while the leash was still in her hand, holding him where she wanted him. “Tikki? Help a girl out?” 

Red lights enveloped her and it left Marinette standing there in thin red thigh highs with a red lace garter that attached to each one and sat around her hips. Her glistening, wet, smooth, pussy was spread like a flower right at his eye level and he groaned. Red heart pasties covered each of her nipples and her hair was loose around her shoulders. 

Adrien groaned, watching her clit swell in front of him. His cock pulsed and twitched in his tight leather shorts and it began to ache. He reached down and ran his hand over his hard cock, but she yanked him to her and he caught himself on his palms. “Don’t touch. Not yet.” 

Adrien moaned and moved his hips, begging for anything to make him satisfied. 

Marinette smirked. “On your knees, kitty, and lick it.” 

Adrien got on his knees and walked over to her. He reached up and grabbed her thighs with his hands and dug his nails into her heated skin. He licked from her opening to her swollen clit, taking his time to lavish each and every part of her. Marinette cried out and pulled on his leash, choking him lightly and he moaned into her pussy. Her other hand tangled into his soft hair, as he circled her clit with his tongue and flicked it with the tip. She cried out and buckled her hips against his lips, and he smirked. 

He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked, as hard as, he could, before rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue and she cried out and shivered, as she came. “Ah… kitty!” 

Marinette pushed him away and his lips glistened in the light. “Get on the bed.” 

Adrien stood up and she let the leash go, while he walked over to the bed. 

“Lay down.” Marinette smiled at him and spoke with a confidence that he had always seen in his lady. 

Adrien did as he was told and laid down. He watched Marinette grab something off of the dresser, before she crawled up his body. He groaned and rolled his hips, trying to brush his flexing cock on anything and everything about her. 

She tsked him and tied a piece of black fabric around his eyes. “No, peeking, Adrien.” 

He groaned, frustrated, and needing release more than before. He felt like he was going to burst and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last with all of the teasing. The weight of Marinette left the bed and he complained with a husky growl. 

Marinette giggled and walked over to grab a black strap on that held a vibrator inside it for her. She clasped the straps around her waist and thighs and grabbed lube from one of their drawers. “You ready, kitty?”  
Adrien nodded. “Always, m’Lady.” 

“Good.” Marinette crawled onto the bed on her knees. She kissed along the top of his shorts and he raised his hips with a gasp. 

She pushed his hands above his head and handcuffed him to the headboard. “No touching, baby.” She kissed him on the lips and he tried to deepen it, but she pulled away and he groaned. 

She kissed down his muscular chest, his abs, to his hips. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and slid them down and over his hips. He raised his hips in the air to help her. He sprang out and she gasped. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this hard or big before.” She ran her fingers along him and he groaned. 

She flicked beneath his swollen head with her tongue and he cried out, clenching his hands in fists. Marinette smirked and wrapped her lips around the tip and he pushed his hips up, to go further into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the length of him. His skin was soft and cock was solid and throbbing. “I’m really killing you, aren’t I?” She liked how it felt to make him lose control. How empowering it was. 

“Yes…” Adrien’s voice came out dark and strangled. 

Marinette sucked him and worked him with her hand, while she swirled her tongue around his head. She brought her lips back down to the base of his cock and backup, releasing him with a pop. His hips bucked with each of her motions and he growled and moaned when she stopped. 

“Hang on, Minou.” Marinette slid his shorts all the way down and off of his ankles. She opened the lube and spread it over the toy. “Knees up.” 

Adrien gasped and did as he was told. She crawled up his body. “Kiss me.” 

Adrien brushed his lips against hers, before she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he caught her tongue with his. She pressed her lips harder against his. His tongue swirled around hers and their lips moved together in a passionate kiss. They both moaned and Marinette slowly eased into his ass. He cried out and his hands clenched into fists above his head, as he moaned against her heated kisses. Precum spilled out from the tip of his cock onto his abs. 

“That’s it.” Marinette reached down and turned on the vibrator and she cried out as the vibrations ran through her swollen clit. She slowly slid all the way into him and waited for him to get used to it. 

“Move. Please. Ah.” Adrien begged against her lips and she moved a little and then stopped. “More. Please…” 

Marinette kissed him and flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. She began to roll her hips, pumping into him. Thrusting into him. Making more precum spill from him, making words fall from his lips… making him beg and plead… Making him sweat and cry out with each thrust.. Until he couldn’t anymore. 

“I- Ah… Marinette… I’m gonna… Bugaboo… I can’t...hah-hah…” Adrien cried out and spoke through his heavy panting. 

Marinette pulled the blindfold from his eyes and his eyes adjusted to the light. She peered into his glowing green bedroom eyes. She focused on how his face had become flushed and how his skin appeared dewey under the low lights. Marinette bit her bottom lip and moaned, as she noticed how his lips were swollen, pink, and parted. 

“You’re beautiful.” Marinette mewled softly and fucked him harder. 

He clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. She trailed kisses along his adam’s apple to his chest. She then touched his bottom lip with her thumb and brought his eyes back to her. “Look at me, Minou.” 

Adrien peered at her with lust filled eyes. 

“Cum for me.” Marinette thrusted a few more times and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, before he was moaning and calling out her name, cumming hard. 

“Ah! Marinette! Ladybug! Hah! Hah! Ah!” Adrien called out, rocking his hips with her. 

Marinette let herself get taken over by her own orgasm and they both stilled. She pulled out, undid the toy, and threw it to the floor. She collapsed on top of him and he held her, kissing her, calming her down from her high. 

“You’re my pet.” Marinette panted and kissed him on the lips. 

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her wet dark hair. “And you’re my lady.” 

Marinette giggled and let him roll her onto her back. “But now… I think it’s your time to be my pet.” He clasped a pastel pink collar with a heart shaped metal charm on it, that he hooked a pastel pink leash to. He yanked on it and she sat up for him, with her lips close to his, and a whimper fell from them. “Get on your knees for daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> I wanted to try something new with this, where you are looking through Marinette’s eyes.

I giggled and let him roll me onto my back. “But now… I think it’s your time to be my pet.” He clasped a pastel pink collar with a heart shaped metal charm on it, that he hooked a pastel pink leash to, around my neck. He yanked on it and I sat up for him, with my lips close to his, and a whimper fell from them. “Get on your knees for daddy.” 

His voice was dangerous, low, and filled with hunger. I peered into his neon green eyes and sighed. He touched beneath my chin with his index finger and tilted my head up. Adrien grabbed a wine glass from beside the table and pressed it to my lips. I greedily drank from it like any good girl would. He brushed his thumb along the corner of my mouth, picking up the small drop that had fallen there. I licked my lips and tilted my head back down to peer at him. 

He smirked and set the wine glass down, before he climbed off of the bed. Adrien pulled my collar and I followed him over the the massive wall of windows. “Stand right here with your legs spread. Palms on the glass, like a good girl.” 

I whimpered and did as I was told, feeling the coolness of the glass beneath my heated palms. He stood against me and yanked the leash, causing my head to tilt back onto his shoulder. He ran his lips against my neck and blew a gentle breeze against my heated skin. I panted and arched my back, as my sensitive nipples grazed the cool glass, causing me to let out a gasp. He smirked and ran his hand over my ass and gripped one cheek, while his nails bit into my soft flesh. “Good girl.” 

I whimpered as he kissed along my shoulder and slid his hand over my hip. “Don’t move. Keep your hands above your head. If you move… you get one spanking.” 

“Ah… Adrien.” I moaned and he slapped me across the ass. 

“What did I say about calling me by my name, Bugaboo?” Adrien warned and bit into my shoulder, causing me to cry out, while my knees trembled. 

“Sorry, daddy.” I bit my bottom lip and he grabbed my chin in his thumb and index finger, turning my head to face him. 

He bit my bottom lip and tugged, before kissing me hard on the lips. “That’s right. Now, stay right there.” 

I felt the heat of his body disappear and I let out a whimper at the loss of touch. The loss of his body pressed against mine. My clit tingled and swelled, as I thought about his hardened length between my thighs, inside of me, filling me. 

Adrien came back with a feather. He slowly slid it up from my right ankle to my upper thigh. I gasped, as he slid it between my thighs, along my wet sex. He swirled it up and over my ass. It glided over my hip and he barely let it touch my swollen clit. 

“Please… please… Daddy.” I begged and he chuckled, as he swirled the tip of the feather along my sensitive clit. I began to pant and my legs felt like they were going to give out. 

“Are you gonna beg for more?” Adrien smirked and whispered into my ear in a deep and husky tone. 

“Yes… Yes I’ll do anything.” I begged and he suddenly spun me around. “On your knees, Bugaboo.” 

I did as he asked and slid down to my knees. I peered up at him with love filled eyes and he smirked down at me with lust filled forest hued ones. “Suck my cock.” 

I flicked the tip of his hard cock with my tongue and he let out a groan, as his cock flexed at my touch. I licked around the swollen tip and he groaned with his head tilted back and his hand on the glass. I wrapped my fingers around the length of him and wrapped my lips around the head, before slowly taking all of him into my warm mouth. He groaned and moved his hips, while I swirled my tongue around him and worked him with my mouth and hand. He groaned and held my head with his hand. I moaned, sending vibrations down his throbbing cock and he groaned louder. “Ah… Marinette…” 

I moaned and closed my eyes, before peering up at him with flushed cheeks. 

“That’s it, baby, a little more…. Hah, hah.” Adrien moaned and panted, as he tilted his head back and fucked my mouth. 

He pulled away from me and picked me up from my knees. Adrien touched my chin and brought my lips to his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and flicked the top one, as I parted my lips in ecstasy. My skin felt like it was on fire and every little touch felt like torture. I panted and deepened the kiss and he pushed me away. “Not until I say. You’re my pet, remember?” 

I nodded with wonder filled eyes and he scooped me up. He carried me over to a black sex swing that was hanging from the ceiling. “Arms up.” 

I put my hands above my head and he strapped my wrists into the black straps, before lifting each foot to attach them to the other binds. A black strap connected them together and formed a seat. He pulled on the restraints to check them and took in how my body looked under the moonlight. The light contoured to his muscles and I took him in through my dark eyelashes. 

“Are you ready, Bugaboo?” Adrien smirked and yanked on my leash again. 

I nodded and panted, as my cheeks flushed pink. “Always, daddy.” 

Adrien ran his finger between my breasts and down my toned stomach, until he reached my clit. He lightly brushed the swollen nub and my hips bucked, as my head fell back in a moan. 

“So close, huh, baby?” Adrien lightly brushed the nub again and I cried out some more. 

“So close, I bet if I blew on your little clit… you’d be cumming for me. Screaming for me.” Adrien kneeled down and brought his lips close to my clit, before lightly blowing on it. 

My hips bucked and I screamed out, as he flicked my swollen clit with his tongue and I came, screaming his name, shaking the binds, as my legs shook with each pulsing orgasm. “Ah, ADRIEN! HAH! AH!” 

“That’s it. Cum for me.” He slid his middle finger into my tight opening and I rocked my hips, trying to get him to move his hand. “Did I say to move?” 

“Mmm… it’s so hard not to…” I whimpered and fought the urge to move my hips. 

“Who’s the pet now?” Adrien licked between my folds and slowly slid his finger in and out of me once. 

“I am, daddy. I’m daddy’s good girl. Good kitten.” I whimpered and whined for more of his touch. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you…” Adrien bent down and flicked my clit with his tongue and I swung in the binds and cried out. 

“I’M DADDY’S GOOD GIRL!” I screamed out and he smirked with a chuckle. 

“Good girl… now say it while I make you cum again.” He stroked the bundle of nerves in a come hither motion, while he licked and circled my clit with his tongue. 

I rolled my hips against his mouth, his finger. He slid a second finger in and pressed further, as I cried out and came over and over again with each stroke. 

“That’s it.” Adrien whispered, as my body shook and shivered. I was tired and exhausted. I didn’t know how much more I could take. My eyes slowly closed, as my chest rose and fell, slowly. “I’m not done with you yet, Bugaboo.” 

He stood up and pulled me closer to him. He held his hard cock in his right hand and brushed it against my sensitive clit, coating it in precum. I moaned at the sensation of his soft head against my warm clit, at how it felt when he got it wet, how the air made a chill in its wake. “You want me?” 

“Yes… yes please.” I begged and tried to shift my hips, so that he would enter my wet sex. 

Adrien smirked and circled my tight opening with the head of his cock, before he slid into me slowly. I cried out at the feeling of being filled. He slowly pushed in and out of my tight opening, before he finally slid all of the way in. I cried out and shook all over, causing the binds to shake around us. 

He gripped my hips and swung me into his, over and over again, picking up speed and rhythm. Bringing not only him, but me to a climax again. I cried out, as his nails dug into my skin. He slid his hand up my toned stomach and gripped my breast in his hand, brushing my nipple with his thumb. I cried out, as I came around his throbbing cock. He groaned,as my walls tightened around him, caressing him. Bringing him over the edge. 

“Ah! I’m gonna..” Adrien groaned and pulled me harder and faster against him. 

I panted and watched his muscles tense and felt his cock become bigger and harder inside me. He undid the binds on my wrists and kept pumping in and out of me. I held onto his shoulders and dug my nails into his muscles. “Ready? I want you to swallow.” He undid my ankles and pulled out, stroking his cock. 

I dropped to my knees and moved his hand out of the way, replacing it with my mouth and hand. I stroked him and wrapped my lips around his cock, while I sucked on him hard. He moaned and tangled his fingers into my hair, before he groaned and came into my mouth. 

I stroked him, coaxed him, until he was fully satisfied, before slowing my hand down. I licked around the head and flicked the last of his cum from the tip and he shivered. 

“Oh God, that was amazing, Marinette.” Adrien unclasped my collar and let it fall to the ground of our bedroom. He held his hand out to me and helped me stand up, while I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.   
I smiled at him, as he pulled me against his body. He held me to his chest and brushed his lips against mine. “I love my adventurous wife.” 

“And I love my adventurous husband.” I pressed my lips against his again, before walking towards our bathroom that housed a large walk in shower. “Care to join a little red bug?”

Adrien smirked and walked after me, before picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me into the bathroom, as I giggled against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Body on Me by Rita Ora feat. Christ Brown


	3. In case you wanted Marinette's fun in 3rd person POV :)

Marinette giggled and let him roll her onto her back. “But now… I think it’s your time to be my pet.” He clasped a pastel pink collar with a heart shaped metal charm on it, that he hooked a pastel pink leash to, around her neck. He yanked on it and she sat up for him, with her lips close to his, and a whimper fell from them. “Get on your knees for daddy.” 

His voice was dangerous, low, and filled with hunger. She peered into his neon green eyes and sighed. He touched beneath her chin with his index finger and tilted her head up. Adrien grabbed a wine glass from beside the table and pressed it to her lips. She greedily drank from it like any good girl would. He brushed his thumb along the corner of her mouth, picking up the small drop that had fallen there. She licked my lips and tilted her head back down to peer at him. 

He smirked and set the wine glass down, before he climbed off of the bed. Adrien pulled Marinette’s collar and she followed him over the the massive wall of windows. “Stand right here with your legs spread. Palms on the glass, like a good girl.” 

She whimpered and did as she was told, feeling the coolness of the glass beneath her heated palms. He stood against her and yanked the leash, causing her head to tilt back onto his shoulder. He ran his lips against her neck and blew a gentle breeze against her heated skin. Marinette panted and arched her back, as her sensitive nipples grazed the cool glass, causing her to let out a gasp. He smirked and ran his hand over her ass and gripped one cheek, while his nails bit into her soft flesh. “Good girl.” 

Marinette whimpered as he kissed along her shoulder and slid his hand over her hip. “Don’t move. Keep your hands above your head. If you move… you get one spanking.” 

“Ah… Adrien.” Marinette moaned and he slapped her across the ass. 

“What did I say about calling me by my name, Bugaboo?” Adrien warned and bit into her shoulder, causing her to cry out, while her knees trembled. 

“Sorry, daddy.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and he grabbed her chin in his thumb and index finger, turning her head to face him. 

He bit her bottom lip and tugged, before kissing her hard on the lips. “That’s right. Now, stay right there.” 

Marinette felt the heat of his body disappear and she let out a whimper at the loss of touch. The loss of his body pressed against hers. Marinette’s clit tingled and swelled, as she thought about his hardened length between her thighs, inside of her, filling her. 

Adrien came back with a feather. He slowly slid it up from her right ankle to her upper thigh. Marinette gasped, as he slid it between her thighs, along her wet sex. He swirled it up and over her ass. It glided over her hip and he barely let it touch her swollen clit. 

“Please… please… Daddy.” Marinette begged and he chuckled, as he swirled the tip of the feather along her sensitive clit. She began to pant and her legs felt like they were going to give out. 

“Are you gonna beg for more?” Adrien smirked and whispered into my ear in a deep and husky tone. 

“Yes… Yes I’ll do anything.” Marinette begged and he suddenly spun her around. “On your knees, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette did as he asked and slid down to her knees. She peered up at him with love filled eyes and he smirked down at her with lust filled forest hued ones. “Suck my cock.” 

Marinette flicked the tip of his hard cock with her tongue and he let out a groan, as his cock flexed at my touch. She licked around the swollen tip and he groaned with his head tilted back and his hand on the glass. Marinette wrapped her fingers around the length of him and wrapped her lips around the head, before slowly taking all of him into her warm mouth. He groaned and moved his hips, while she swirled her tongue around him and worked him with her mouth and hand. He groaned and held her head with his hand. Marinette moaned, sending vibrations down his throbbing cock and he groaned louder. “Ah… Marinette…” 

She moaned and closed her eyes, before peering up at him with flushed cheeks. 

“That’s it, baby, a little more…. Hah, hah.” Adrien moaned and panted, as he tilted his head back and fucked her mouth. 

He pulled away from Marinette and picked her up from her knees. Adrien touched her chin and brought her lips to his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked the top one, as she parted her lips in ecstasy. Marinette’s skin felt like it was on fire and every little touch felt like torture. She panted and deepened the kiss and he pushed her away. “Not until I say. You’re my pet, remember?” 

Marinette nodded with wonder filled eyes and he scooped her up. He carried her over to a black sex swing that was hanging from the ceiling. “Arms up.” 

Marinette put her hands above her head and he strapped her wrists into the black straps, before lifting each foot to attach them to the other binds. A black strap connected them together and formed a seat. He pulled on the restraints to check them and took in how her body looked under the moonlight. The light contoured to his muscles and Marinette took him in through her dark eyelashes. 

“Are you ready, Bugaboo?” Adrien smirked and yanked on her leash again. 

Marinette nodded and panted, as her cheeks flushed pink. “Always, daddy.” 

Adrien ran his finger between her breasts and down her toned stomach, until he reached her clit. He lightly brushed the swollen nub and her hips bucked, as her head fell back in a moan. 

“So close, huh, baby?” Adrien lightly brushed the nub again and Marinette cried out some more. 

“So close, I bet if I blew on your little clit… you’d be cumming for me. Screaming for me.” Adrien kneeled down and brought his lips close to her clit, before lightly blowing on it. 

Marinette’s hips bucked and she screamed out, as he flicked her swollen clit with his tongue and she came, screaming his name, shaking the binds, as her legs shook with each pulsing orgasm. “Ah, ADRIEN! HAH! AH!” 

“That’s it. Cum for me.” He slid his middle finger into her tight opening and she rocked her hips, trying to get him to move his hand. “Did I say to move?” 

“Mmm… it’s so hard not to…” Marinette whimpered and fought the urge to move her hips. 

“Who’s the pet now?” Adrien licked between her folds and slowly slid his finger in and out of her once. 

“I am, daddy. I’m daddy’s good girl. Good kitten.” Marinette whimpered and whined for more of his touch. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you…” Adrien bent down and flicked her clit with his tongue and Marinette swung in the binds and cried out. 

“I’M DADDY’S GOOD GIRL!” Marinette screamed out and he smirked with a chuckle. 

“Good girl… now say it while I make you cum again.” He stroked the bundle of nerves in a come hither motion, while he licked and circled her clit with his tongue. 

Marinette rolled her hips against his mouth, his finger. He slid a second finger in and pressed further, as she cried out and came over and over again with each stroke. 

“That’s it.” Adrien whispered, as her body shook and shivered. Marinette was tired and exhausted. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Marinette’s eyes slowly closed, as her chest rose and fell, slowly. “I’m not done with you yet, Bugaboo.” 

He stood up and pulled Marinette closer to him. He held his hard cock in his right hand and brushed it against her sensitive clit, coating it in precum. Marinette moaned at the sensation of his soft head against her warm clit, at how it felt when he got it wet, how the air made a chill in its wake. “You want me?” 

“Yes… yes please.” Marinette begged and tried to shift her hips, so that he would enter her wet sex. 

Adrien smirked and circled her tight opening with the head of his cock, before he slid into her slowly. Marinette cried out at the feeling of being filled. He slowly pushed in and out of her tight opening, before he finally slid all of the way in. Marinette cried out and shook all over, causing the binds to shake around them. 

He gripped her hips and swung her into his, over and over again, picking up speed and rhythm. Bringing not only him, but her to a climax again. Marinette cried out, as his nails dug into her skin. He slid his hand up her toned stomach and gripped her breast in his hand, brushing her nipple with his thumb. Marinette cried out, as she came around his throbbing cock. He groaned,as her walls tightened around him, caressing him. Bringing him over the edge. 

“Ah! I’m gonna..” Adrien groaned and pulled her harder and faster against him. 

Marinette panted and watched his muscles tense and felt his cock become bigger and harder inside her. He undid the binds on her wrists and kept pumping in and out of her. Marinette held onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his muscles. “Ready? I want you to swallow.” He undid her ankles and pulled out, stroking his cock. 

Marinette dropped to her knees and moved his hand out of the way, replacing it with her mouth and hand. She stroked him and wrapped her lips around his cock, while she sucked on him hard. He moaned and tangled his fingers into her hair, before he groaned and came into her mouth. 

Marinette stroked him, coaxed him, until he was fully satisfied, before slowing her hand down. Marinette licked around the head and flicked the last of his cum from the tip and he shivered. 

“Oh God, that was amazing, Marinette.” Adrien unclasped her collar and let it fall to the ground of their bedroom. He held his hand out to Marinette and helped her stand up, while she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. 

Marinette smiled at him, as he pulled her against his body. He held her to his chest and brushed his lips against hers. “I love my adventurous wife.” 

“And I love my adventurous husband.” Marinette pressed her lips against his again, before walking towards their bathroom that housed a large walk in shower. “Care to join a little red bug?”

Adrien smirked and walked after her, before picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her into the bathroom, as Marinette giggled against his lips.


End file.
